


General Hospital Restart- November

by Selena99



Series: General Hospital Restart [2]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Series: General Hospital Restart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189730





	General Hospital Restart- November

**The Brownstone- 1424 Elm Street, # 12 – Webber-Baldwin’s House**

Elizabeth got in at midnight, her sister and cousins wish her a happy birthday.

“Happy Birthday Mama!” Jake and Cam yelled.

Elizabeth knew they will be okay.


End file.
